Archive: Tethys Species Dossier
As a galactic community, it is quite common to encounter alien life. This page lists all available species for players to choose from when creating their new character. Andromedans An insect like carapace covers these creatures, but there the similarities end. Three meters tall but normally crouched, their main body is a round ovoid of interlocking and jointed plates, with three long sturdy tentacles scaled like a sandworm that act as legs. Two smaller and much more conventional looking appendages hold 13 digits a piece in a spherical symmetry configuration. Master pilots, Andromedans are centuries ahead of humans in their shipcraft, but as allies give freely. Immune to the effects of vacuum, they can stretch their tentacles freely in the deep vastness of space, requiring only a rebreather unit. All Andromedans are part of the Andromedan Empire under the rule of the emperor but aside from there loyalty to him they may do whatever they please. For More About the Empire go to Andromedan Empire Examples of Andromedan names; Ti-Kuvar, Arrakon (extraterrestrial-sounding names should easily fit this) Andromedans are common. Artificial General Intelligence (AGI) Artificial General Intelligences are digital entities created by other sentient life that are capable of self-improvement like a biological organism. Some are programmed to mimic sentient intelligence, where others are programmed to go beyond organic sentience in pursuit of specialized goals. They can end up being callous to the needs of organic life as a result. There is debate as to whether AGIs should be considered sentient and an individual, or hardware and by extension, property. AGIs, being digital in nature, can inhabit many forms of mechanical bodies, not just humanoid cybernetic shells. This also means that an AGI will not truly die unless all of its backups are destroyed. However, when it does die, it loses any and all memory of events since it last made a backup. AGI do not have a preferred naming scheme. AGI are rare. Demaelons Originally a Cnidarian species found in the atmospheres of several large gas giants, a war brought by a reaver clan forced them to shift their evolution to a mechanical paradigm. They use several models of body, ranging from the most common floating sphere the size of a basketball to a ten meter tall combat monster. Each body is interchangable and each is highly modular, the same frame that they use for combat can be equipped for heavy construction and labor. The Demaelon Adjunct to Ragnarok Incorporated supplies them with modular technology, mostly in the form of weapons. Their own smaller corporation designs and builds modular ship hulls, leaving the fitting of them up to the buyer. Theok's helpful tips! "Here is a few looks of how a typical Demaelon's ship Ideas": http://starmadedock.net/content/manticore-drone.1248/ http://starmadedock.net/content/prehension.1606/ http://starmadedock.net/content/wedge-sphere-25.686/ http://starmadedock.net/content/deimos-destroyer.1526/ As well as the Eidolon by NuclearFun on this page (its under ships needing updates): http://starmadedock.net/threads/nuclearfuns-ships.456/ All credit's go to the Original Creators. Examples of Demaelon names; Zeno-9141, Sentry-762 (a mixture of Extraterrestrial with a robotic sound to it) Demaelons are common. Gelaton The Gelaton is a multicellular species of human design, the result of several decades of research into smart bioweapons that could envelop and molecularly degrade any target. While the project succeeded in meeting its design specifications, it failed when the original Gelaton broke loose and killed all who attempted to contain it. In an unexpected turn, this Gelaton developed a pacifistic personality, and transferred this imperative to its descendents. Gelaton reproduce asexually through cellular myosis upon reaching peace with their lives or a necessary mass. This splitting destroys the progenitor, however its memories are carried into its offspring, who will develop their own identities and bond closely with their siblings. As a result, Gelatons are highly democratic and have no sense of internal hierarchy other than their descent tree, and are pacifists both interpersonally and astropolitically. The only time a Gelaton has been angered to violence was when The Mother, Nikki, was insulted. Gelatons are capable of shapeshifting and other powers that may be read in Gelaton Lore on the main site. Gelatons are uncommon, and may not be Reavers due to their pacifism. Human Humans have divided along technological and genetic lines hundreds of times. Minor variations occur naturally from planet to planet, and extreme examples were later classed into groups. Those with heavy genetic modifications or “DNA tuning” are called Homo Mense regardless of the actual changes. Cyborgs who have their bodies 75% or more replaced with robotic parts are Homo Apparati. Cybernetics or reflex wired individuals have heightened senses, built in computers, enhanced reflexes and endurance, but seem mostly human on the outside, they were termed Homo Nervis. The standard and still highly adaptable and intelligent species of Homo Sapiens is now termed Homo Ordinarus. Examples of human names; Esarai Sarravana, Zenatio Nova, Ronald O'Connor. Valiant Eldson Examples of Homo Nervis + Homo Apparat names; Zeno-91a, Spartan-B125 Humans are common. Samatyan -=- Research Document 8793 -:- Subject: Samatyans -=- The Samatyans are a strain of Homo Ordinarus, preferring to be called Homo Sapien, native to the Beacon’s influence, having migrated into the area in the last 2000 years by their own count. The number 9 has great influence for them, and they are fairly aggressive if they are part of the military. Their general doctrine since their First Contact with extra terrestrials has been to present themselves as Well Mannered. Documented reactions to different situations range from an overzealous zeal for combat to complete insanity when dealing with military operatives from the Samatyans. In documented diplomatic situations, Samatyans are generally respectful of those above them, or extremely loyal. Loyalty in itself seems to be fundamental to Samatyan doctrine, as does the number of 9, strangely enough. According to a few interviewed Samatyans, they stem from the cultures of “Terran countries by the names of the States of America, the Kingdom to be United Kingdom, Japan, Canada, and Russia.” Recommendation when encountering one: Don’t make fun of their insane crewmen. Just don’t. -=- Documentation End -=- Examples of Human Names: Ronald O’Connor, Dmitri Vesper, Michael Sinclair, Zelnok, James Mars, Andersmith Jones, Marcus Billups, John Nuno, Gregory Griffith, Sean Simmons, Leopold Benson. ((Generally, names you'd hear from the countries listed) Extended Information: Samatyan Race Common Ixci Not much is known. These hives of vacuum adapted, or perhaps evolved insectoids, have been a plague to the far reaches for centuries. They come in many shapes and sizes, their “hives” and “ships” only seem to be gargantuan living versions of some other similar creature. Occasionally a wounded Ixci will imprint on rescuers and treat them like new hivemembers, but picking one up is still a 50/50 gamble. Examples of Ixci names; (mostly very insect-sounding names, stuff you'd see in giant hives, think of hivemothers, latin insect names - be creative) Ixci are common, insectoid, and by definition reavers. Jovian The Jovians are a race of previously secluded, somewhat xenophobic Gas-Giant dwellers. Due to their mastery of Eugenics, their appearance and capabilities can vary wildly even within a particular caste, but generally speaking they are compared to bipedal squids or even catfish. They are incredibly advanced, intelligent and erudite. Currently, They are in a genocidal war against the Galaxy, and are not available for selection. Jovians are humanoid. For more information, see: Jovians Machine Adept Found only on a very few ancient colonies, many of these early cybernetic humans have found homes in tech based corporations. With a devotion to their “Machine God”, they seem to have a supernatural ability to understand, use, and even hold conversation with inanimate machines of any kind. Examples of Machine Adept names; (these can vary from completely human names, to completely robotic names, and anything in between, due to their rarity) Machine Adepts are humanoid, and rare. Native Found only on a single enormous jungle planet under constant blockade. The entire system of Loshe is protected by a cult of Machine Adepts. They do not allow anyone into the system, but the natives or “Losheans”, are allowed in and out at will. All that is known about their homeworld is that while they have stellar technology, they live in “savage” tribes, at complete peace with each other and the cosmos. Those few who decide to roam the galaxy are generally too curious for their own good, but completely reticent about information from their home. They look like two to three meter tall humans, four arms, crimson skin, and superb physiques belie that comparison. So too does the minor or major aberrations and mutations that each seems to have, no two are exactly alike in ability or appearance. Some rumors place demonic features like wings and horns, or aberrant skin colors of white and blue, but these are completely unverified. Examples of Natives' names; Ku-arra-kareen, Anacoana (something really tribal-sounding) Natives are humanoid and rare. Sumanix The Sumanix have a completely human appearance, save for uniform and ugly tattoos and scarring over their bodies. They are known as the primary race of the Reaver Cannibals, and are known to have strange and unusual powers. They are very rare in Ragnarok Galaxy as players, and as such are restricted. They can only be Reavers, due to cultural differences with the rest of the "core". For more information, check their page, here.'' Examples of Sumanix names; Corvus-Leon Ransom, Pariah Crow, Brackman. Sumanixes are humanoid, rare, and by definition reavers. Rogue Cloud Sense of self, in an AI. Not much else to say. Many different origins and types of AI are wrapped in this category, not all reavers. Some are hunted by their creators, some are benignly released. Examples of Rogue Cloud names; Epsilon-25, Archimedes-088 Rogue Clouds are artificial intelligences, common, and by definition reavers. Vanguard A.I. Vanguard A.I. are advanced forms of Artificial Intelligences. They are not programs that achieved self-awareness, they are AI that are born and can learn just like a sentient being. This is due to their minds being virtual emulations of human neural structures. This class of AI is created by Luna Hatashi, and few of them are in existence. They are far superior to standard AI because of their lack of operational degeneration, such as rampancy. They will never think themselves to death, and are capable of developing their own personalities based upon environment and other factors inherent in their creation. Creation process: A human clone is grown after which their brain is scanned once it reaches maturity. This destroys the brain, but preserves it inside a digital map. A new construct is shown how to navigate the library of data available to them, and then after a few days of absorbing and exploring the information it matures. At this stage, it decides upon its visual appearance, its name, and if it so desires, its preferred gender. Crinith Formerly living on the ocean planet Qo’golgoth, the Crinith were forced to flee when their planet was destroyed. How this happened, they will not say. All remaining Crinith live in a massive network of ships and stations, journeying slowly through space in a search for a new home. All Crinith, now, are explorers out of necessity. While all Crinith value the continued survival of their species, there is very mild conflict between Crinith factions- those that wish to journey forever until a new planet is found, and those that consider it better to accept changing circumstances and adapt to their new lives in space. The Crinith themselves appear as large (9 feet tall), bipedal, lobster-like creatures, of wildly varying color. They possess four bright blue eyes and a set of whiskers. They have two sets of arms- a pair of strong, tough arms for general use, and a pair of small arms, located towards the center of their chest, for finer tasks. Their legs are thick and sturdy, giving them a strong stance, and they have a wide tail- formerly aiding in underwater movement. They’re covered in thick carapaces, which have proven very useful in installing equipment and apparatus to aid in various tasks. Almost all Crinith have twin jets installed on their hips- once useful for propelling quick movement underwater, now modified to aid in movement in space. Their carapaces have also proven resistant to the vacuum of space- though most Crinith consider it uncomfortable, and attempt to avoid it. In reality, however, the Crinith are not large lobsters, but actually very small, green, vaguely anthropomorphic creatures, possessing octopus-like heads and short limbs. They have three vague fingers per hand, that function similar to pseudopods, and no defined toes- just wide, globby feet. They stand only at 20 inches tall. On their heads are eight tentacles surrounding their mouth, which no non-Crinith has yet to observe. They have large, dark eyes, with Z-shaped pupils, and breathe through a set of gills on the sides of their heads. Now that they live out of water, the Crinith have to wear small armored inner-suits that keep them provided with fresh, recycled water for breathing and moisture. Their inner-suits’ gloves are capable of sealing and opening to allow their flexible hands short periods of open-air use. The Crinith are benefitted by their exceptional intelligence, but in addition, all Crinith possess attitudes and mindsets like those of a child- giving them much increased curiosity and creativity, much decreased fear, and heightened neuroplasticity. This makes them excellent creators and inventors, bold explorers, and usually, quick learners. With this, however, comes many other traits similar to children- they love fun and toys, and enjoy playing simple games in their spare time. A downside of the Crinith’s childlike personality is that they can be prone to throwing a kind of temper tantrum in reaction to negative events- usually calmed only by a short period of time, after which they seem to be completely free of anger. The Crinith’s childlike personalities do not hinder their understanding of complex events and ideas, but it enables them to maintain a mostly positive, upbeat perspective and lifestyle- focusing on fun, adventure, creativity, etc- even after their home has been destroyed. However, the Crinith cannot naturally speak English (or most languages produced by humanoid voices)- only through mechanical devices have they recently began to be able to imitate the language, after first contacting English-speaking species. What English they can speak is usually very broken, usually only getting the bare point across, sometimes missing the point altogether. They can write, though, and often communicate through gestures when speaking with non-Crinith. All Crinith are known to share the same religion, and revere the same god- a gigantic, celestial being of destruction, with a humanoid shape and face, and a massive and impregnable suit of amazingly advanced pink-and-purple armor- colors many Crinith seek to imitate with their own fashion choices, symbolizing power and pride. Their deity possesses an insatiable hunger, and often consumes whole meteors, planets, and stars. Crinith art and statues have depicted him with a set of massive horns on the side of his head. When the Crinith first encountered humans, and other species with similar faces, they were mildly surprised by the existence of very tiny people with faces like that of their god. They deeply question these species, wondering if they are tiny gods themselves- though most evidence has proven otherwise. As such, a Crinith’s first encounter with a human is often met with surprise, and in a limited few, reverence- but this is quickly dissipated by their lack of such godly powers. Crinith ages vary wildly, mostly depending on what activities they do. It’s thought that they only die when they’re done living- as such, some live to only their 40’s, others to as high as 300. Biologically, they reach maturity and stop aging at 12 years old- staying tiny and squishy for the rest of their lives. Crinith naming standards: Kiaxo, Girv’mi, Phi’xlblix, Engex’oth, Ze’nith (Lovecraftian style names) Su-Ku wiki page link going hear any moment now right now, BAM! Daemorin Origin: Natives to the Planet Abbadon Brief History: The species sprouting from a planet one home to an ancient super race, they were left many ruins and relics of the precursors of the planet; the race having essentially used it as a canvas to experiment with. With their red appearance and their horns, they were part of the reason humans described demons as they did. Of course, this was many many years ago and the Daemorin were merely placed as an experiment on earth a couple of times, when both of their races were fairly young. However, another of the gifts left by the mysteriously vanishing precursor race, one of them was perceived magic. this of course was ‘nano bots'; more specifically, bio bots. It allowed them to shoot fire, create earth or water from their bodies. this being a biological part of them has never poked any interest and delayed their arrival to the intergalactic scene by many thousands of years. they were stuck in an almost perpetual fantasy era since technology wasn't on the forefront of needs. However, slowly over time, they've progressed and eventually joined the intergalactic scene within the last 40 years or so due to a burst of technology Physical Description: Their appearance is very much fitting with the human perception of demons. they’re skin usually varies in a shade of red and have horns, appearing very human in the rest of the body.. different subspecies emerging over the very long time they spent pre industrial, some rare ones blue skinned, others winged and some with multiple horns. Personality: Their personality differ as much as the humans do, however, in their brief stint on the galactic stage so far they have come across the magicless species and have shown a reaction of oddness to the rest of the species. Other Characteristics: One might call it magic, but otherwise nanobots allowing them to perform feats like humans would know as ‘magic’. This ability varies from person to person and even the type of magic that they can cast usually varies to a single type per person. Basic Technology: Given their nature and affinity to this magic, they’ve tended to keep it in tone with their technology. Aside from the standard ranged firearms and their variety of magic, they tend to try and augment their technology with their special gift whenever possible. General Knowledge: Ranges from person to person, some are afraid of the new world their culture has been thrust into and others take it in great stride. Some people are quick to uptake technology and others still cling to the ways of the past. They’ve had people quick to uptake on integrating them into the galactic net and allowing them to integrate with the rest of the galaxy fairly easily for those that tried. Examples of names: The Daemorin generally don’t use last names. They do have longer first names that usually have part of their parent’s name incorporated into it. This usually denotes family lines and most names are shortened to a common name to call them. When families join together, they’ll usually take the portions of both names and incorporate them into the child’s name. This ofcourse has led to ridiculously long names in many cases. An occasional shortening of the name to the last few generations has been known to happen on a rare occasion. This usually results in human sounding names.